Somone Worth Fighting For
by Ernilriel
Summary: What happens when the jonin exams turn deadly. Naruto & Sakura fic. Please read and reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Someone Worth Fighting For

By: Ernilriel

**Discliamers: I do not, repeat DO NOT own Naruto**

_'Kyuubi' _'thoughts' "speach"

Sakura looked up in horror to see Naruto fighting tooth and nail against a large group of sound ninjas. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she saw Naruto take another deadly blow from one of the ninja. Sakura couldn't fight because she couldn't feel from her chest down.

Just then there was a burst of chakra coming from Naruto sending all the ninja back by 20 feet. The ninjas knew there mission was complete, so they disappeared. Naruto took a few deep breaths. He wore the classic shinobi style; the black shirt and pants with the vest that has the pockets on the front. Naruto limped over next to Sakura and laid down next to her, he coughed and tasted blood. Naruto took a medicine from one of the pockets on his vest and handed it to Sakura.

"Here," Naruto grunted in pain.

"No, you need it more than me," Sakura said refusing the medicine.

"Listen, it's more important if you survive than me," Naruto said and coughed again.

"Alright, how about I take half, and you take half," Sakura said trying to sit up but she couldn't.

Naruto took a deep breath and agreed. He took half of the medicine, and Sakura took the other half. Naruto felt less pain, and Sakura started to regain felling in her toes. Naruto stood up, and picked up Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"We have to keep moving, those sound ninja might come back," Naruto grunted as he limped south. After about 15 minutes of walking the two came to a cave.

"We'll rest here for the night," Naruto said and started for the cave.

Naruto gently placed Sakura down and started to lay out the sleeping bags from their pack. Then he moved Sakura onto her sleeping bag.

"I'm going to look for fire wood, so just sit tight," Naruto said and limped out in search of fire wood.

-_Flashback-_

_ "This will be part of the Jonin selection exams, each person will work on their own, your mission is to protect the person that is assigned to you, and if that person is injured then we will deduct points. You will go through a selected course and bring the person you are protecting here," explained the exam overseer._

_"Kiba, you are paired with Hinata," announced one of the assistants._

_ "Naruto, you are placed with Sakura," announced the assistant._

_ "Shikamaru, you are placed with Ino," said the assistant._

_ "The whole teams score is decided by how well the one person does, get with your partners and go!" were the last word of the exam overseer._

_ -End Flashback-_

It started to rain and Naruto came back soaked to the bone, shivering with no fire wood.

"S-sorry I-I d-didn't g-get the f-fire wood," Naruto stuttered, shivering from head to toe.

"Come here," Sakura said urgently and with a few zipper pulls combined the two sleeping bags into one, Naruto limped over.

"What a-are you doing?" asked Naruto confused and he kneeled next to Sakura.

"You need to get out of those clothes, you'll freeze to death," Sakura said taking off Naruto's vest.

"Whoa, Sakura hold on a minute!" Naruto said surprised by Sakura actions.

"Listen, I know it's weird, and maybe a little awkward, but you need to trust me," Sakura said taking off his shirt.

"Alright, only because you said so," Naruto said as he stripped off the rest of his soaked clothes.

The two of them got into the sleeping bag together and Sakura stripped off her clothes too.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked shivering as Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto; her warm skin came like a blessing to his clod damp flesh.

"Because I don't want you to die," she answered as she rubbed her hand up and down Naruto's spine.

"I thought you hated me," Naruto said shivering.

"At first I did, but things change over time," Sakura said pressing her cheek against Naruto's chest, "In fact, if not now's the time to say it then I don't know when is. Naruto, I love you."

Naruto was silent, he felt tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't hold it in much longer, he cried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked wondering if she said the wrong thing.

"That is the first time; any one has ever told me anything like that in my entire life," Naruto said tears rolling down his cheek; he wrapped his arms around Sakura, "I love you too."

Then she did something Sakura would only do in his wildest dreams, she kissed him. Sakura felt an emotion coming from Naruto that she could only hope to get from Sasuke, and she wanted it more than anything; it was love.

Naruto opened his eyes and was relived that what he had just experienced was not a dream. He saw Sakura in his arms, there ware small beads of sweat dotting her face, chest and shoulders. The two of them were breathing heavy, Sakura had drifted to sleep.

'I love you so much, I'm glad I was assigned to protect you,' Naruto thought and he kissed the sleeping girl's forehead.

_ 'Kit, I need to talk to you,'_ came Kyuubi's voice inside Naruto's head.

'Not now, I don't want to talk to you,' Naruto answered the demon.

_ 'Listen it concerns the female,'_ Kyuubi said in his demonic tone.

'Her name is Sakura, and what is it?' Naruto asked irritated.

_ 'She is perfect to carry on your bloodline, I want her to carry on your bloodline,'_ Kyuubi answered.

'Bloodline? I don't have a bloodline,' Naruto thought.

_ 'That's were you're wrong kit, I am your bloodline, if you have children, then my children live on inside of them, like I live in you,' _Kyuubi explained, _'And I want her to bear your children, because I want her to bear my children, get it?'_

'No, I won't do that to Sakura,' Naruto thought defiantly.

_ 'You're wearing my patients' kit!'_ Kyuubi said menacingly, _'I'll give you a chance to think about it.'_

With that being said Kyuubi's voice disappeared.Naruto laid his head near Sakura's and took a deep breath taking in her scent. The two of them were still for a long time. Sakura woke up but didn't make it obvious to Naruto, so he didn't know she was awake. She felt so safe in his arms; she wanted to stay like this for ever. Naruto turned his head and saw that it had snowed in the night. Naruto got up and got some fresh clothes from his pack.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked softly.

"Oh, you're awake; I was just about to wake you up. We need to get going," Naruto answered gently handing Sakura the pack. The two of them got dressed and packed up the sleeping bag.

"Oh man, I'm so tired," Sakura yawned.

"Maybe we should have gotten more sleep instead of-," Naruto paused, and blushed, "You know."

"But if we hadn't, you might have frozen to death," Sakura said wrapping her arms around Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, "Amazing how much sex can keep you warm."

Naruto laughed nervously and turned even redder.

"Let's get going," Naruto said trying to hide his face, Sakura giggled.

The two walked side by side, going south, not a whole lot happened. Naruto had to constantly remind himself to stay on guard. Their feet crunched on the newly fallen snow.

"Hey! Is that what I think it is?" asked Naruto looking ahead and seeing a post in the ground, "Yes, it is! Konoha is only about four more hours away!"

"We did it!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, and the two hugged each other, "Let's go!"

The two walked the marked path for about three hours, only one more hour.

"Yes, only a little farther and we're home!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"You don't think you'll get off that easy, don't you?" said a sly voice behind them, Naruto and Sakura whipped around and saw the same group of 12 sound ninja that attacked them the day before.

The ninjas attacked, it was too much for Naruto. He could take care of 11, it was just one too many. The sound ninja used every weapon at their disposal to slow down Naruto, and it was working. The one lose ninja just waited along the outside of the fight. That lone ninja then slowly pulled out a katana.

"Hold the girl!" commanded the ninja, and two ninjas exited the fray and restrained Sakura.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. He tried to stop them, but four ninjas got him in a body restrain. The katana wielding ninja made a slash across Sakura's stomach, and the blade shone with blood.

"NOO!" Naruto yelled, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

'Kyuubi, help me out here!' Naruto pleaded with the demon. There was no answer, 'Please!'

_ 'What's in it for me?'_ the demon asked slyly.

'What do you want?!' Naruto asked urgently.

_ 'I want the female you call Sakura,' _Kyuubi answered.

'I can't promise that, but if you don't help me then she'll die then nobody could have her!' Naruto said.

_ 'Well, you know, you made me very angry earlier, so this is your punishment: you lose the one you love!'_ Kyuubi said and left.

'KYUUBI!' Naruto yelled in his head but no answer.

Naruto struggled against the ninja but they were too strong, they probably had years of experience, Naruto was only 16. Then Naruto found strength deep inside himself, and he threw the ninjas off him. This strength wasn't Kyuubi's but something much more powerful. The katana wielding ninja advanced towards Naruto and they locked themselves in mortal combat. Finally the ninja was defeated but at the cost of some heavy wounds on Naruto. The other ninja seeing their leader killed retreated.

"Sakura," Naruto muttered and knelt beside Sakura. She was having a difficult time breathing. Naruto got some bandages and wrapped them over the wound on her stomach. Naruto gently pick her up, Sakura grunted in pain.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura whispered a trickle of blood ran down her lip.

"Don't be, I'm the who failed," Naruto said a tear rolling down his cheek.

Naruto carried the wounded Sakura back to Konoha. He started to limp towards the end of their journey. They were greeted at the main gates by medical-nin, which helped the two injured ninja after Naruto stumbled dropping Sakura, and she remembered no more.

Sakura awoke in a hospital bed and found Kakashi, Lee, team 10, team 8 and Sasuke in the room with her, Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura said trying to sit up but Kakashi put his hand on and gently pushed her so she'd lie down, she felt sick.

"Naruto's in the other room, they're still trying to stabilize him," Kakashi answered, "here," Kakashi also handed her an empty bowl.

Just then Sakura felt her stomach lurch and she vomited into the bowl Kakashi handed her.

"You need to get some more rest, so we'll leave you alone, C'mon every one," Kakashi said beckoning every one out of the room, "That means you too Lee."

Sakura thought she would never go back to sleep, but she was wrong, she fell asleep almost the instant the door was shut.

The doctors released Sakura the next day, she wanted to see Naruto but they wouldn't let her in. She took a stroll around the park and found Sasuke with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Sakura," Ino said worried, "I'm so sorry!"

"About what?" Sakura asked confused.

"I should have kept my mouth shut!" Ino said turning away.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asked irritated.

"It's Naruto," Ino said cautiously, "he's… dead."

"What!" Sakura said her eyes began to fill with tears; she didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"I knew that idiot would get himself killed," Sasuke muttered.

Something in Sakura snapped; she slapped Sasuke as hard as she could across the face, and it was pretty hard considering how loud the slap was. Sakura went to slap him a second time, but Sasuke had grabbed her wrist.

"What has gotten into you?" Ino asked seeing how they always competed for Sasuke.

"You BASTARD! You don't even know what happened so you have no right to criticize," Sakura yelled tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, tell me, what happened?" Sasuke said in a cold tone.

"There were only supposed to be leaf ninja challenging us right? We were never attacked by leaf ninja; we were attacked by sound ninja! And not just one or two, but twelve!" Sakura yelled her face was stained with tears.

"Sakura you should calm down, you just got out of the hospital," Shikamaru said quietly. Sakura didn't answer she just ran, she wanted to be away from people.

Meanwhile in the garden room of the Konoha hospital a body marked as Uzumaki Naruto started breathing.

Author's notes: I just wanted to do a romance one shot, but if I get enough reviews I might continue it. I don't know! If there's any thing you don't like, or do like please tell me I'd like to know!


	2. Why I Came Back

Someone Worth Fighting For

By: Ernilriel

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, oh well.**

'_Kyuubi' _'thoughts' "speech"

Author's notes: I have to say I was not expecting this fic to start out with the bang that it did. Unlike my other story War Against the Leaf, oh well, just as people said they wanted more, so here it is.

Chapter 2: Why I Came Back

The doctor in the garden room had quite a shock when he saw one of the bodies started to breath. The doctor rushed over and lifted the blanket covering the body's face. The blonde started to cough when the blanket was lifted.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed the doctor in surprise as she stepped back, she ran over to the phone on the desk and dialed a number and picked up the receiver, "We have a live one down here."

"Where am I?" Naruto asked confused everything was blurry. The doctor came back and checked Naruto's heart beat. Then two more doctors came in through the double doors. They were all talking, Naruto could tell; but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Get him into one of the rooms upstairs," ordered one of the doctors. Then the gurney Naruto was laying on began to move.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, but nobody was listening.

_'I saved you kit,'_ came Kyuubi's familiar voice.

'Not now Kyuubi, I'm trying to figure out what is going on,' groaned Naruto to Kyuubi.

_'I swear you are so dense sometimes,'_ Kyuubi sighed, _'I saved you, because you haven't carried on your bloodline, **my** bloodline,'_

'Not with that bloodline shit again,' Naruto whinnied, 'Listen I won't let you treat Sakura like some object, I love her and I will swear to protect her from you, and you know that you would hold me to my word.'

_'Fine, but I have a better idea, I promise to respect her and be patient if you promise to have her bear at least one child!'_ Kyuubi bargained.

'I can't promise you anything, it's her choice if she wants to bear my child,' Naruto thought.

_'Alright, at least try!'_ Kyuubi said trying not to get angry. After that Kyuubi left and Naruto realized he still didn't know where he was. But he was so tired, he fell asleep.

Sakura had hidden herself up in one of the trees in the forest, she was crying. She was trying to get a hold of herself. It was too hard to imagine Naruto dead; it was also hard to imagine that it had been less than 36 hours since the two of them had confessed of their feeling toward each other and made love. It was unbearable.

"Sakura?" came Lee's familiar voice, "Sakura, where are you?"

Sakura didn't want to talk to any one, she wanted to be alone, she then heard Kakashi's voice but she wasn't focusing on what they were saying.

"Sakura?" came Kakashi's voice came from behind Sakura.

"What is it you want?" Sakura asked not looking at her teacher.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Kakashi asked; Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's not a good idea to keep things like this bottled up, it's unhealthy," Kakashi said with comforting tone.

"It's just, how Sasuke reacted to Naruto's death upsetted me," Sakura said, she was still mad at him about that.

"Everyone reacts a different way towards death, maybe that's how Sasuke handles death," said Kakashi rubbing his chin, "You shouldn't be so harsh on him."

"I don't know if I can do that," said Sakura folding her arms.

"You loved him didn't you?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You were in love with Naruto, weren't you?" Kakashi asked again.

"…,"

"Sakura," said Kakashi, "please answer me."

"Yes, we were in love with each other," Sakura answered. At that moment a hawk flew over head, Kakashi gave it a strange look.

"I have to go, but let's continue this conversation next time," said Kakashi and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto woke up in the hospital, it was dark outside, and he had lost all orientation of time.

"Ow, my head hurts," groaned Naruto clutching his forehead and sitting up. He looked around and his vision was clear. The room was empty.

'Where's Sakura?!' thought Naruto and panicked, he got up and made his way to the door. His wounds were healed and he felt clear headed.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a doctor as Naruto stepped out in the hall, "You need to get back in bead!"

"Listen I'll go back if you tell me where Sakura is," said Naruto looking the doctor in the eye.

"If you go back; I'll figure out where she is, now go!" said the doctor pointing to the door. Naruto did as he was told and went back into his room, but he had too much energy to lie down, so he paced in his room.

'I feel like an animal in here,' thought Naruto, pacing more restlessly.

_'Now you know how I feel,'_ came Kyuubi's voice again.

'What do you want this time?' asked Naruto bitterly.

_'I was bored, so I thought I'd drop by,'_ said Kyuubi slyly, _'you're so much fun to talk to.'_

'I want to get out of this place!' thought Naruto finishing another lap around his room.

_'Yes; so do I,'_ Kyuubi said lazily, _'it's not much fun being stuck inside a goody-two-shoe.'_

'I'm not a goody-two-shoe!' thought Naruto angrily.

_'Oh yes you are, out of your four years of being a ninja you've only killed one person,'_ smirked Kyuubi, _'I almost killed a whole nation.'_

'Well you're a demon, I'm not,' thought Naruto.

_'Still don't you think that's just a little pathetic,'_ said Kyuubi, he enjoyed picking on the boy.

'I don't take pride in the destruction I cause,' thought Naruto.

_'You used to when you were younger,'_ said Kyuubi, _'Why don't you take pride in it now?'_

'Those were just practical jokes; they didn't completely ruin peoples' lives!' Naruto shouted at Kyuubi; then it dawned on him.

_'Yes, you're right, you probably killed a father, a husband, a brother, or son to some people, you should be ashamed of yourself!'_ said Kyuubi, he loved to torture Naruto like this. Naruto froze, Kyuubi was right, he felt sick with guilt.

_'I'll just leave you, I've had all the fun I wanted,'_ the demon said and left.

'I hate you!' thought Naruto, but Kyuubi didn't answer. Kyuubi was used to that emotion, in fact he fed off of it.

"Well Naruto; you gave us quite a fright," said a doctor as he entered the room, "how are you feeling?"

"Better, when can I go?" asked Naruto; who had stopped pacing and faced the doctor.

"Well if you feel up to it, than you can leave to night," said the doctor looking at some paper work.

"I think I'll leave tonight," Said Naruto looking at the doctor.

"Alright your things are right there," said the doctor looking up from his paper work and pointing to a small bundle in a plastic bag labeled: Uzumaki Naruto, "You're free to go," and the doctor left the room.

Sakura was in her room sitting by her desk; she had written a note that was stained with tears, she got up and left her room leaving her note on the table.

The letter said:

To whom ever finds this,

My life is nothing without him. I feel like a walking corpse with him gone; empty, hollow, and alone. So good-bye to those that pretended they cared; because only he cared, and he's gone now. The only time I feel happiness was with him, so I'm going with him, and there's no going back.

Good-Bye,

Sakura

Author's notes: Hahahahahahahahaha, I love cliffhangers, it keeps the readers interested.

And thank you for all those reviews, I didn't know that people were going to like this story so much!

Preview of next chapter:

"SHE'S GOING TO DO WHAT!!" yelled Naruto, and he took off running, "NOT IF I CAN'T STOP HER!!"


	3. Together Agian

Someone Worth Fighting For

By: Ernilriel

**Disclaimers: Naruto is not mine.**

'Thoughts' _Kyuubi' _"speech"

Chapter 3: Together Again

Naruto was walking around trying to find a familiar face. It was odd how he couldn't find a single one.

"Naruto!" Called Kakashi from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi standing 10 feet away.

"Kakashi, where's Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but she left this, every one is real worried, I need help finding her," said Kakashi handing Naruto the note Sakura wrote. Naruto's eyes scanned the paper; he read the note three times before it dawned on him about what the note meant.

"SHE'S GOING TO WHAT!!" Naruto yelled, and took off running, "NOT IF I CAN'T STOP HER!!"

Naruto jumped up on one of the buildings and scanned the skyline for Sakura.

Naruto would never let Sakura commit suicide, not while he was around. Naruto's heart jumped when he saw it; a lone figure standing near the edge of a tall building.

Tears splattered on the roof of the building that Sakura was standing on, the sun sank low behind her, they sky was a crimson color; the wind whipped at her hair. She look a step closer to the edge of the building, she could have sworn she heard Naruto call her name. But it couldn't be him, Naruto was dead, she took another step closer. Then she fell.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, "SAKURA!!"

Naruto was running as fast as he could toward the building, then he saw something that made his insides freeze. Sakura was falling off the building. A few bystanders gasped or screamed in horror.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the side of the building and clung to it. He ran up the face of the building, he ran towards the falling Sakura. She got closer and closer; Naruto held out her arms and caught her. Naruto ran up to the top with Sakura in her arms and put her down safely at the top of the building.

"Sakura, what has gotten into you?" Naruto asked putting his arms around Sakura. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on the roof; which remembered jumping off of, and she was in a pair of very familiar arms.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in a feeble voice, not sure if she could believe her senses, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, I'm here," answered Naruto rubbing the girl's shoulder, she started sobbing.

"But, y-you're dead!" Sakura sobbed and she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now and that's all that matters. Don't cry," Naruto said in a comforting tone. Sakura looked up and into Naruto's eyes, she couldn't help it, she cried because she was so happy to be back into Naruto's arms.

"But you died! How are you here now?" sobbed Sakura burying her face in Naruto's shirt.

"You know that saying; love concurs all? Well it's true," said Naruto placing a hand on Sakura's head and resting his head on hers, "I came back for you."

Sakura was silent except for the occasional hiccup. Naruto was so relieved that Sakura was not just okay, but in his arms; where she was safe.

"Sakura, promise me something," said Naruto looking down at her.

"What?" asked Sakura looking up into Naruto's eyes and she saw his eyes lined with tears.

"Promise me you will never again try to commit suicide," Naruto said, and he kissed her forehead, "I almost lost you."

"I promise," agreed Sakura resting her head on his chest. The wind picked up again, and the chill of night was in the air.

"Brrrr, its cold up here, let's go somewhere warmer," Naruto suggested, "But I think we should take the stairs down; instead of your method."

Sakura gave a short laugh, and they both walked down the stairs and into the building. They found an elevator and rode it to the ground floor.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked as they walked down the street.

"I guess, there's no one home, Mom and Dad are on Vacation, they'll be back tomorrow morning," answered Sakura.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Naruto looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"I was wondering if you could stay the night, it's been a long time sense I stayed home alone," answered Sakura, "It would make me feel safer."

"Alright, I'll stay the night; I'll sleep on the couch or floor, or something," said Naruto rubbing Sakura's shoulder. They walked to Sakura's house together. Sakura unlocked the door and opened it.

"After you," Naruto said stepping aside to let Sakura pass. They both stepped inside and into the main hall, it wasn't that big, it was a lot bigger than Naruto's apartment though.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" asked Sakura going into the kitchen after removing her shoes.

"Man, I'm starving," answered Naruto removing his shoes and following Sakura in the kitchen. Sakura made two cups of instant ramen, and the couple sat down at the table to eat.

"Mmmm, my favorite," hummed Naruto happily and ate his ramen. It was quiet as the two ate dinner. When they were done they threw out the Styrofoam cups and washed the chopsticks they had used.

"So, I guess I'll sleep down here?" asked Naruto as he looked at the couch.

"If you want to, I mean, you can sleep upstairs in my room if you want to," answered Sakura starting to walk up the stairs.

"But you wouldn't want to do that!" Sakura said playfully and she ran up the stairs, and Naruto was hot in pursuit. She opened the door to her room; she turned around and Naruto came crashing into her and they both fell on the bed, Naruto on top of Sakura. For a moment the two just looked into each others eyes; then Naruto realized where he was and sat up and on the side of the bed, and he blushed.

'I can't believe I just did that!' thought Naruto looking over at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked moving closer.

_'This is your chance!'_ said Kyuubi earnestly.

'Not now!" thought Naruto angrily.

"Nothing," answered Naruto. Sakura moved in closer and kissed Naruto.

"Good," she said putting her arms around Naruto, and they kissed again.

'You better not do anything,' Naruto warned Kyuubi.

_'I wouldn't dream of-,'_ started Kyuubi.

'Good now LEAVE,' Naruto thought and Kyuubi was gone.

The two sat there kissing for the longest time, and then Naruto's lips started to wander, they started trailing down Sakura's neck, and then up to Sakura's ear. Sakura unzipped Naruto's shinobi vest and took it off.

(And I won't go into any more detail, because this story is rated PG-13, but, I might release an uncut version of this story in the near future under the R-rated section of the web site.)

It was morning; Naruto and Sakura were lying in her bed the sheets were pulled up to waist height, Sakura had her body pressed against Naruto. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her.

"Morning," she whispered, "What were you doing?"

"Looking at you," Naruto said then he stroked her pink locks.

"Sakura, we're home," said the voice of Sakura's mother from down stairs.

"Shit! My parents are home! If they see you here I'm dead!" said Sakura putting on a bath robe, she threw Naruto's clothes at him, "Quick, put your clothes back on!"

Naruto stood by the window. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Naruto had just enough time to put his pants and an under shirt before Sakura had pushed him out the window and her parents walked in her room.

"UMPH!" grunted Naruto as he hit the ground. Kyuubi was cackling like a mad thing in Naruto's head.

'I hope you are enjoying your self!' thought Naruto.

_'Oh, yes I am,'_ chuckled Kyuubi, _'you may be a goody-two-shoe, but you are good for a laugh.' _

Naruto got up and stated to walk home.

"So the rumors are true, you are alive," said a familiar voice from behind Naruto.

"Well, I guess nothing gets past you Sasuke," Naruto said as he turned around and saw his team mate standing behind him.

"Welcome back," Sasuke said, "and I got the results of the Jonin exams. It said we passed."

"We passed!" exclaimed Naruto looking at the paper that Sasuke handed him, "even after I died and Sakura was injured so badly?"

"Well, the examinants were only supposed to fight ninja from Konoha; they would have only intended to hurt you. But you fought sound ninjas which they wanted to kill you, you fought at an entirely different level, the examiners decided to pass us," explained Sasuke, "Kakashi wanted to take us all out to celebrate."

"Oh boy, you know what that means," said Naruto as if this celebration was a ticking time bomb.

"Expect the unexpected," said Sasuke, "Well I have to tell Sakura the news."

Sasuke left and Naruto walked home, tomorrow was the ceremony that would officially title them as Jonin, or elite level ninja. Naruto was excited; he was now one more step closer to realizing his dream of becoming the best Hokage of them all.

Naruto sat around his apartment not knowing what to do. He changed back into his traditional orange pants, black mesh shirt, he didn't wear the jacket, the weather was to hot, it was about mid July. Naruto left at about 6 O'clock to meet his team mates so they could wait for Kakashi. Naruto found Sakura and Sasuke waiting on the bridge that they usually wait on.

"Hey," Naruto said waving his hand.

"Hey," Sakura said giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Are you two, going out?" Sasuke asked, "Well I should have guessed, sense before the Jonin exams you two got a little lovey-dovey."

"Heh, Heh, I guess we forgot to tell you," said Naruto scratching the back of his neck. Then Kakashi arrived.

"I know I am early even by my standards, but I came to tell you that I have to cancel our dinner tonight because I was called for an important mission, and I'll be gone for a while," said Kakashi before anyone could speak.

"We'll miss you Kakashi," said Sakura a little disappointed.

"It's alright; if all goes as planned I should be in and out with out a problem," Kakashi said with a smile, "Farewell!"

With that short good-bye the ninja disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going home," said Sasuke tuning around and leaving.

"I'm beat I think I'll go to bed, see you in the morning Sakura," said Naruto kissing Sakura on the cheek before turning around and heading home himself. Sakura went home because there wasn't really anything she needed to do, except get ready for the ceremony tomorrow.

It was a month after the ceremony, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ware officially elite level, but the amount of missions for that level were low, so most of the time team 7 had nothing to do. But something changed Naruto's life on a rainy night. Naruto was home alone, studying some scrolls, and his door bell rang. Naruto opened the door and it was Sakura. But something was wrong she had a dark bruise around her eye, her lip was a little swollen and she had a bruise on her arm.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto asked worried and he let her in the apartment.

"My dad figured out about you and me, and he freaked," said Sakura said stepping inside.

"How did he figure out?" asked Naruto as the two sat down on the couch.

"Because, I'm pregnant," Sakura said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Naruto said putting her arms around Sakura, "It's entirely my fault."

"It's just as much as your fault as it is mine," said Sakura and she began to cry, "I never saw him so angry."

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"My dad, when I told him you were the father," sobbed Sakura, "I'm not allowed to go back."

"You're always welcome to stay here. I'll take care of you, you and the baby," Naruto said rubbing Sakura's back, "I swore an oath to protect you."

"That was for the exams," Sakura sobbed, "I don't want to put that burden on you."

"Listen, you are never a burden," said Naruto, "I'm the burden, I put this immense burden, and I am more than willing to help you."

"I need to think about it," said Sakura standing up, "I'm going to stay at Ino's for a while."

Sakura left the apartment leaving Naruto with the most horrible feeling of guilt ever.

'What have I done to her," thought Naruto.

_'Well, my plan worked out well didn't it?'_ asked Kyuubi, his words were like poison to Naruto.

'YOU DID THIS TO HER!!' Naruto bellow to Kyuubi.

_'Oh no, you did, I just helped,'_ Kyuubi said evilly.

'I'll never forgive you for this!' thought Naruto.

_'Get over yourself, I don't care weather or not you hate me, in fact I prefer if you do hate me, it makes my living so much more comfortable,' _said Kyuubi.

'If only I could kill you!' thought Naruto, rage surging through his body and mind.

"Ha! Don't kid yourself, even the Hokage couldn't defeat me!' yelled Kyuubi, 'All he could do was seal me inside of you!'

'SHUT UP!!' yelled Naruto, he felt an emotion he had never felt before; he felt pure, honest hatred.

* * *

Author's notes: About that little interruption, in the middle there, my mom was walking in and out of the room when I wrote that and I would have gotten in big trouble if she saw me write what I was about to. But what I said was true, in I get enough reviews asking for the uncut version I will be happy to post it.

If you have any questions or comments please feel free to review. It dose wonders on how fast I update these stories!


	4. GoodBye

Someone Worth Fighting For

By: Ernilriel

**Disclaimers: You know the story, let's get to the action!**

'_Kyuubi' _'thoughts' "speech"

Chapter 4:Good-bye

Naruto got up the next morning feeling even worse for what he did to Sakura, he ruined her life.

_'All you ever do is hurt the ones you love,'_ Kyuubi whispered.

'SHUT UP!' yelled Naruto, as he walked toward the mission center, hoping there was a suicide mission posted that he could take. He hated himself because of what he did to Sakura; he felt that he didn't deserve to live. He walked in and looked on the elite level bulletin board. He pulled a flier down that said EXTREMELY DANGEROUS in bold red letters. Naruto read the details about the mission; assassinate an advisor to the Raikage, Warning: Protected by many elite level Shinobi.

'Sounds like just what I need,' Naruto thought and went to the service desk to report.

"You understand that this mission has a 70 chance of death?" asked the worker at the desk.

"Yes I do," Naruto said in a dull tone.

"Then I need you to sign these," the worker said handing Naruto a clipboard with consent forms on it, "And who do you want me to send the acceptance money to if you die?"

"Acceptance money?" asked Naruto, he never heard of that.

"It's the money you receive for accepting the mission," explained the clerk, "It's like a bonus."

"Send it to Haruno Sakura," said Naruto, he put down the signed forms and walked out of the building to get ready for his mission. Just then Iruka walked back to his place at the desk, he saw Naruto walk out of the building.

"What mission did Naruto accept?" Iruka asked out of curiosity.

"This one," the clerk said handing Iruka the forms Naruto just signed.

"Oh no he's not!" said Iruka as he got out to follow Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto wait a second!" yelled Iruka after Naruto.

"Don't even try to convince me to stop 'cause I'm not gonna!" yelled Naruto over his shoulder.

"Listen, you just became a Jonin, why are you going to throw your life away?" Iruka asked catching up to Naruto.

"Because I hurt the one I love, and that person actually loved me back, and I ruined her life!" answered Naruto bitterly, "and I don't deserve to live!"

"Naruto, don't do this, you could be hurting that person even more by doing this," Iruka begged.

"I already signed the papers and I'm not going back on my word!" said Naruto angrily. Iruka stopped following him; he knew that there was nothing he could do to dissuade Naruto.

Naruto was in his apartment packing his bag, he put his shinobi style clothes back on, and then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in, the door is open" shouted Naruto, and the door swung open, before Naruto could turn to see who came in his house a fist collided with the side of Naruto's face. Naruto flew out the window, shattering the glass and tumbled onto the street below.

Naruto felt someone pick him up by the collar and he looked into Lee's eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto blood poured from Naruto's split lip.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SAKURA!!" Lee shouted and punched Naruto a good ten feet. Lee threw more punches and kicks hitting Naruto all over his body. Naruto felt some ribs crack.

"YOU THINK I DID THAT ON PURPOSE!?" yelled Naruto, now he hurt both inside and out. Then lee did something he didn't do often, he pulled out a weapon. Lee held a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!" said Lee through his gritted teeth.

"I don't," said Naruto breathing heavily, "I'd prefer if you would kill me."

Lee pulled his knife back, getting ready to deliver the death blow.

"LEE, STOP IT!" yelled Sakura's voice, behind Lee stood Sakura, and Tenten, Lee backed away.

"Sakura, this guy, he ruined your life!" protested Lee, "That shouldn't go unpunished."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, so leave him alone!" said Sakura in a threatening tone.

"But…," stared Lee.

"GO!" shouted Sakura. With a few flustered curses Lee left.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked helping Naruto get up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," answered Naruto wiping his lip on the back of his wrist, "Listen, I'm leaving for a mission tonight."

"When are you coming back?" Sakura asked worried.

"I don't know if I'm coming back," answered Naruto heading back to his apartment.

"Wait, I want to talk to you, I'll come by tonight," said Sakura.

"You do that," Naruto said still walking toward his apartment.

That night Sakura came to Naruto's apartment and found him cleaning some of the cuts he got on his body. The first thing she did was she hugged Naruto.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked confused, didn't she hate him?

"I'm sorry if I upset you last night, just I thought my father would've gotten angrier with me if he found me with you," explained Sakura looking up at Naruto.

"So you're not mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"Listen, I'm just as mad at you as I am at myself," answered Sakura brushing hair out of her eyes. Naruto sighed, now he really regretted accepting that mission.

"Sakura, the mission I'm going on will be extremely dangerous, and something could happen," said Naruto running his hand through his blonde hair, Sakura backed away, "If something does happen I've arranged it so that you'll get the money, instead of it going nowhere."

"Promise me you'll come back," Sakura said in a quiet tone, Naruto came and put his arms around her.

"I promise, in fact, if things start to get too messy, I'll back away and say the mission is a failure," Naruto said, "I'd rather fail than break my promise."

Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek, and then continued his packing. Sakura helped when Naruto tried to finish cleaning his wounds.

"Good-bye," Naruto said and he kissed Sakura, and walked out the door.

"Good-bye," muttered Sakura.

Author's notes: Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but I couldn't find any way to extend it without making it sound like I'm rambling. Sorry if it sucked too, this is my first romance fic.

I'm also glad that some people liked Someone Worth Fighting for uncut. I Know it's not much different except for like three lines, but my mom was watching and she is pretty strict.

And a reader asked how old Naruto and Sakura are. Their both sixteen. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.


	5. Friends Become Enimies

Someone Worth Fighting For

By: Ernilriel

**Disclaimers: Naruto is not mine; it never hurts to pretend though.**

'_Kyuubi'_ 'thoughts' "speech"

Chapter 5: Friends Become Enemies

It had been three months sense Naruto left Konoha for his mission. Naruto was being as careful as possible, just as he had promised Sakura, and care takes time. Sakura didn't think Naruto was dead, unlike a few people.

"Just face it, he's gone and he's never coming back," people would tell her. Naruto was still alive, as long as the letter confirming his death never came, Naruto was still alive.

'Alright if I come in at this time, the Raikage's assistant will be here, along with his four bodyguards,' thought Naruto, he was formulating a plot to complete his mission; assassinate the Raikage's assistant.

_'That won't work,'_ Kyuubi said before Naruto could fully think out his plans.

'Why don't you give some ideas," Naruto thought gritting his teeth.

_'Are you really going to put your life in the hands of a demon?'_ Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

'You're right, too risky,' thought Naruto, 'I can't do risky.'

Naruto took a drink of the coffee he ordered, he had only gotten about three hours of sleep for the past two days, and he was dead tired. Then a little boy walked up to Naruto and tugged on his vest.

"So what'd you get me?" asked Naruto in a gentle tone looking at the little boy.

"Here, the four bodyguards protecting the Raikage's assistant," answered the boy handing Naruto four pictures.

"Thank you so much, and as I promised," said Naruto taking the pictures and he handed the boy a small roll of 1,000 yen bills, and Naruto ruffled the boy's hair, "Remember, you never met me."

"Okay, mister," said the boy and he ran off to do whatever.

Naruto began to look through the pictures that the boy gave him, on the back was info like their names, years of experience, and level.

The first one had a picture of a brown haired ninja from Konoha. He had blue eyes; in the back it said his name was Mantoko, he had 14 years of experience, and he was an elite level.

The next ninja had black hair, he was also from Konoha. Naruto couldn't tell the eye color, the card said his name was Shamoki, he had 20 years experience, and he was also elite level.

The third ninja was a girl; she had red/brown hair, from the sand village. She had hazel eyes, her name was Melriel, she had 17 years experience, and she was journeyman level.

The last card made Naruto's insides turn cold; it was a picture of a silver haired ninja that wore cover over his face. He had black eyes, the amount of experience was unknown, he was an elite level ninja, and it said his name was Kakashi.

_'Oh this makes things complicated,'_ said Kyuubi in mock concern.

'I can't fight him! I'll get killed for sure!' thought Naruto, 'I'll have to fail this mission!'

_'I don't think you want to do that,'_ Kyuubi said.

'Oh yeah, why?' asked Naruto.

'_Well, haven't you noticed that none of the Kage's has ever failed a mission,'_ Kyuubi pointed out.

'Your point?' Naruto asked frustrated, he hated how Kyuubi took his time to get to the point.

_'Well if you quit, you can never be called champion,'_ answered Kyuubi lazily. Naruto knew he was right.

'I'm sorry Sakura, I have to do this,' thought Naruto.

_'It's alright, she'll understand, while she's stuck raising your child!'_ Kyuubi said; those words stabbed Naruto like a knife.

'I have to do this, I've worked all my life for my dream, and I'm not stopping now,' thought Naruto with determination.

"Any news about Naruto?" Ino asked as she walked in the living room, Sakura had been staying with her.

"No, not yet," Sakura answered, "I'm worried."

"So am I, but all we can do is hope for the best," said Ino sitting down on the couch, Sakura was sitting on the reclining chair on the other side of the room. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ino said, she got up and answered the door, it was Sakura's father.

"Is Sakura here?" he asked, "I'd like to speak with her."

"Yeah, I'm here," Sakura said getting up and going to the door.

"Can we speak outside?" Sakura's father asked moving aside so Sakura could pass. They both walked outside and sat on the porch swing.

"Your mother and I were thinking, and we'll let you come back under one condition," Sakura's father said rubbing a spot on his knee.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as she looked over at her father.

"We'll let you come back if you agree to have an abortion," her father said looking at Sakura.

"What!" Sakura asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "This is your _grandchild_ you're talking about!"

"Listen I know it's hard to understand," Sakura's father stammered, "I-I just don't think you're ready, that's all."

"Dad, that can't be the only reason, if that's all, I'll put the child up for adoption," Sakura said, she stood up, tears welled up in her eyes, "Is it the father that you have a problem with?"

"Y-yes, I do," Sakura's father said standing up.

"Dad, this is your grandchild, do you really want to kill your grandchild?" Sakura asked, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Anybody related to that, that _thing_, cannot be my grandchild!" shouted Mr. Haruno. Sakura stepped back, she could not believe what her father had just said.

"Well, if that's how it is than I am no longer your daughter," Sakura said and turned her back on her father, and she walked in the house.

It was midnight, Naruto was patrolling the area in search of his target, from habits and surveillance, and he should be around here. Just then Naruto hear voices coming and Naruto summoned chakra to his hands and feet; he jumped and clung to the wall. Then the Raikage's assistant along with his four bodyguards came around the corner. Naruto struck with the speed and stealth of a cobra, the Raikage's assistant fell dead with a Kunai lodged in his throat. Three of the bodyguards seemed upset, only Kakashi was calm.

Naruto then sensed someone behind him, he looked and there was Kakashi, then a fist collided with Naruto's face. Naruto fell of the wall and now with his mission complete all he had to do was make a break for it. But Kakashi wouldn't allow that. Naruto felt pressure behind his ear and his world went black.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Mantoko.

"He was one of my old students, I have to hand it to him, he has gotten a lot better," said Kakashi checking his vital signs, there was a steady pulse.

"Is he dead?" Melriel asked.

"Yes, he can't get much worse than that," lied Kakashi.

"Well, not much more we can do except go home," Shamoki said with a sigh.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Sakura, she opened the door, and there was a ninja with a letter in his hand.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" the ninja asked.

"Yes, what is it?" answered Sakura.

"I was asked to deliver this to you," the ninja said handing Sakura the letter, "Farewell," and the ninja left.

Sakura walked over to the table and sat down; she opened the envelope and read:

Haruno Sakura,

We regret to inform you; your comrade Uzumaki Naruto was reported dead by Kakashi on the 7th of November at 2:43p.m.

Uzumaki Naruto also requested that in case of his passing you would receive his full payment. Enclosed in this letter is his payment.

Sincerely,

Omochi, Gottaka

After reading this Sakura broke down and sobbed. She lost the one she loved twice.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked concerned, Sakura just handed her the letter that she just read. She read it over, she looked over at Sakura.

"He promised me that he would come back," she sobbed, she buried her face in her arms, "He promised."

There was a knock at the door, Ino answered; it was Sasuke.

"Is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's in here," Ino said letting Sasuke in.

"Did you hear?" Sasuke asked sitting down across the table from Sakura.

"Yeah, but how would Kakashi have known to report him as dead?" Sakura asked.

"Because it was Kakashi that killed him," answered Sasuke.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"And Kakashi wants to have a word with you, around 5 o'clock." Sasuke said and got up and left.

Sakura met Kakashi on the bridge that they usually meet. Sakura was surprised that Kakashi was only 15 minutes late.

"You probably know why I wanted to talk to you," said Kakashi looking over at Sakura. Tears welled in her eyes and she started to cry again.

"Why?" she sobbed, "why did you kill him?!"

"Sakura listen-," Kakashi started but he was cut off.

"He was your student! What kind of teacher kills his own student?" Sakura exclaimed, tears flowing down her face.

"Sakura, he's not dead," Kakashi said flatly.

"He's not?" asked Sakura confused, she stopped crying.

"Naruto is still alive, he'll probably wake up in some gutter with a splitting headache, that's all," Kakashi explained, "I told you so you wouldn't get all worked up like you just did."

Sakura was silent she felt bad that she yelled at Kakashi, but she did feel a lot better knowing that Naruto was still alive.

"Good night Kakashi," Sakura said and started to walk home. Kakashi was silent and he disappeared.

Naruto woke up in a dark alleyway, it was around noon.

"OW, my head," Naruto groaned clamping his hands over his head, "stupid Kakashi!"

Naruto got up and stumbled down the dank alleyway and made his way back home.

Author's notes: So what did you think of it? Please review! If you have any questions feel free to ask. Or if you want to tell me it sucked tell me! I need to know these things!!


	6. A New Life Begins

Someone Worth Fighting For

By: Ernilriel

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, and I do not like western movies.**

'_Kyuubi'_ 'thoughts' "speech"

Chapter 6: A New Life Begins

Naruto shuffled down the street, the sun was setting. It was hard for him to concentrate because of his splitting headache. He was also worried; he was worried about how Sakura was doing without him.

Just then Naruto felt pressure behind his ear again and the world went black.

Naruto woke up with an even worse headache than before. He was in a strange room there were no doors or windows that he could see.

'Dammit! Not again!' Naruto thought rubbing his head; he looked up and saw a hatch door on the ceiling. Kyuubi chuckled.

_'I swear you are one of the worst ninja I have ever seen,'_ taunted Kyuubi, '_I'm surprised you got to elite level.'_

Naruto didn't answer; he was not in the mood for another of Kyuubi's useless conversations. After a few moments of silence the hatch opened and a ladder dropped. Then three men dressed in black came down the ladder.

"Hold him down," ordered one of the men, the other two obeyed and tied a rope around Naruto's wrists behind his back and tied the other end of the rope to a ring on the wall so Naruto could only get so far from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, he was confused, "Where am I?"

"Let's just call this a privet hell," said the leader of the three, Naruto couldn't see his face, then the man began to perform some hand seals and pain shot through Naruto's body. Naruto buckled and fell to his knees, he yelled in pain.

The Man stopped with the hand seals but the pain still lingered, Naruto began to bleed from his nose. Then the man made some different hand seals and a pain now burned in Naruto, and blood trickled from his ear. This torture continued for Naruto for what seemed like countless hours.

It had been another three months sense Sakura heard that Naruto was still alive, but now; hope was starting to fade. Sakura was looking out the bedroom window that Ino let her stay in.

'Where are you Naruto, you promised you'd come back,' thought Sakura letting the cool autumn breeze whip at her face.

Then something caught her attention, a dark figure was limping toward the portch and the doorbell rang. Sakura ran down the stairs; and just in time, she saw something that made her heart both jump and sink at the same time. Ino was supporting Naruto under the arm and she was leading him to the dinning room table. Naruto had several deep slashes on several parts of his body, he was dripping with his own blood, and he was slipping in and out of conciseness.

"Sakura I need you help," grunted Ino as she staggered under Naruto's weight. Sakura quickly joined into help and they laid Naruto on the table and Ino immediately went for bandages and antiseptic. Sakura opened Naruto's shirt so they could clean his wounds. Slowly with a mangled hand Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's sleeve.

"Sakura, don't leave me," Naruto mumbled, Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that one eye was encrusted with blood and the other one had a cataract forming in it. So in other words he was blind.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you, but stay with me," Sakura assured grabbing Naruto's hand. Ino came back and the two of them started to clean his wounds.

Naruto opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed; it was strange though; Naruto knew he opened both eyes but he could only see through one eye. He stared at the ceiling for a while until he felt some thing stir beside him. He looked with his good eye and saw Sakura lying next to him, she looked up at him.

"How'd you sleep?" Sakura whispered; she put an arm over his chest.

"Good, how long was I asleep?" Naruto asked, he rolled over on his side facing Sakura. She was definetly; expecting a child, because it showed.

"About three days," Sakura answered with a gentle smile.

"Three days!?" Naruto exclaimed, "But how are you and the baby doing?"

"She is just fine, and so am I," Sakura said kissing Naruto on the cheek, "but I'm glad you're okay,"

"We know the gender already?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Yeah, we just learned last week," answered Sakura.

Naruto yawned and sat up, his sides were sore; Sakura got up and went into the bathroom.

'When am I gonna ask her?' Naruto thought, he got up and found some of his own clothes on top of a dresser, Sakura must have gotten them.

Naruto walked down the stairs; he had changed into some fresh clothes. Sakura was upstairs taking a shower, and Ino was in the kitchen. Naruto walked in the kitchen Ino greeted him with the usual good morning and Naruto replied.

"Er, Ino, I need some help," Naruto said sitting down.

"Sure what is it?" asked Ino taking a sip of her coffee.

"I want to ask Sakura to marry me, I knew I was going to ask the second I learned she was pregnant, but I want the moment I ask her to be special, and I need your advice," Naruto explained.

"Okay, first thing you want to do is get her an engagement ring, not too fancy or expensive, but something that says you care, and put some thought into it," Ino instructed.

"Ring; got it," Naruto said as a mental note.

"Next, you either want to propose on a special date like her birthday or something like that, or catch her off guard, but not on some random moment, like take her on a nice date and the at the right moment you ask her," explained Ino. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Can you handle that?" asked Ino raising her eyebrows. Naruto had a look of serious concentration on his face.

"I think I can," answered Naruto finally.

It had been three weeks sense Naruto's return, and the new baby girl was one month away until she was due. Naruto had searched tirelessly for the perfect engagement ring, and did he find it. The ring wasn't too fancy but the diamond cut in the ring was cut nearly perfect, and Naruto knew that it was the ring for Sakura.

Naruto even knew when and where he would propose. Because of all the recent events the celebration of team 7's promotion to elite level had to be postponed, so now they were getting around to it.

Team 7 went to their usual noodle bar and had dinner there, then they went to Naruto's for drinks (Sasuke didn't want his apartment trashed, only Kakashi knows were he lives and he wants to keep that a secret, and Sakura left Ino's and was staying with Naruto, so his place was the only option.). Team 7 and their now former teacher raised their glasses for a toast.

"Well it looks like I don't have to put up with you three any more!" Said Kakashi jokingly, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We'll miss you!" said Sakura.

"What! It's not like I'm dying, I just can't boss you around any more!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Well, a toast to surviving this long, and making it this far," Sasuke said, they all raised their glasses and then took a drink.

"And Sakura, there's something I wanted to ask you," Naruto said getting down on one knee, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Sakura," Naruto paused; he was nervous, "Will you marry me?"

Naruto opened the box, took out the ring and slipped it on her ring finger on her left hand. Naruto stood up; Sakura was defiantly caught off guard, but in a good way. All she could do was wrap her arms around Naruto's neck, and then finally she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "yes" in his ear.

It has been two months after Naruto asked Sakura to marry him, the two of them got married shortly after that, and the baby was expected at any moment.

Sakura was lying in bed, awake, she couldn't sleep; Naruto was sound asleep next to her. Then Sakura felt something very odd, it was time.

"Naruto? Get up, I think it's time." Sakura said urgently nudging Naruto.

"Uhg, Sakura, training doesn't start 'till six more hours, get back to sleep," Naruto said rolling over and started to snore loudly.

"Naruto, you idiot, get up! I think my water broke!" Sakura yelled pushing Naruto off the bed.

"OW! What is it!?" Naruto got up rubbing the back of his head, then seeing the urgent look on Sakura's face he understood.

"Crap! Right! I'll get the bags while you get ready!" Naruto said with a mix of confusion and hysteria.

Naruto and Sakura were at the hospital, Sakura had gone into labor and Naruto was trying to spread the word to those that wanted to know when the baby was born. Naruto dialed Ino's number on the phone.

"H-hullo?" came Ino's groggy voice on the line.

"Ino-," Started Naruto.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME AT 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!?" bellowed Ino on the phone, a few bystanders looked at Naruto strangely.

"Ino, Sakura went into labor, we're at the hospital," answered Naruto timidly.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? I'll be there in a few minutes," Ino said calmly and hung up the phone.

Naruto called a few other people, and got similar replies. Naruto left the phone and went to go give Sakura some support. Sakura was in one of the rooms on a bed, there was a nurse there coaching her through her breathing. Naruto sat down and grabbed Sakura's hand which she immediately squeezed his hand to the point where he couldn't feel his fingers.

"C'mon Sakura you can do it," Naruto encouraged, then gritted his teeth; Naruto had no idea Sakura could squeeze that hard. Sakura groaned in pain. The nurse went to a telephone and paged a doctor, Naruto heard her say that Sakura was giving birth.

"It's almost over, just a few more hours or less," Naruto encouraged; Sakura threw Naruto a deadly glare. But she was too tired to say anything. The doctors moved Sakura to the delivery room, the doctors told Naruto to leave because they didn't want him in the way.

Naruto waited in the hallway outside the delivery room, while he was with Sakura quite a crowd had formed. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Kakashi had come to make sure Sakura and the baby was fine.

Shikamaru started snoring loudly and Ino smacked on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Shikamaru yelled in surprise rubbing the back of his head.

"Quiet you guys, this is a hospital!" Tenten scolded.

"Don't be rude!" Ino said to Shikamaru who decided to stand. Then a nurse walked out of the delivery room.

"Which one of you is the father?" the nurse asked, everyone pointed at Naruto, the nurse smiled and walked over to Naruto.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Everything went just fine, it's a girl, you can go in and see her," said the nurse and she left.

"You're a daddy now," Choji patting Naruto on the back. Naruto walked in the room and saw Sakura lying on her bed exhausted. Naruto sat down next to her and gently held her hand.

"How're you doing?" Naruto whispered affectionately.

"Considering what I just went through, I'm doing good," Sakura said and looked over at Naruto, "But I won't be doing that again any time soon."

Just then the doctor walked in carrying Naruto and Sakura's new baby. The doctors and nurses just finished cleaning the baby up and they were letting the parents see her.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked while he and Sakura held their new baby girl.

"Tomoko," Sakura said lovingly looking down at the sleeping newborn.

"Uzumaki Tomoko, that sound right," Naruto said gently running a finger down Tomoko's silky soft cheek.

'I swear I'll be there for you Tomoko, I'll be the father I never had,' thought Naruto feeling a deep sense of duty to be there for her.

-

Author's notes: pant, pant, (passes out) that was a tough one! Sorry it was so late, school finals came up so I had no time to work on it.

A note on Tomoko: I decided to name Naruto's daughter after my best friend in Japan; Tomoko, she lived across the street from me when I lived in Japan. I haven't spoken to her in five years and I really miss her, with out her I would have really missed out on some good Japanese candy! So that's why I named Naruto's Daughter Tomoko, 'cause I miss her and it's one of the only Japanese names that I know isn't in any known story so it's original. And I need to shut up 'cause I'm rambling!


	7. Naruto A Teacher?

Someone Worth Fighting For

By: Ernilriel

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, that's all now for the story.**

'_Kyuubi'_ 'thoughts' "speech"

Chapter 7: Naruto a Teacher?

Naruto woke up to a baby crying. Sakura stirred next to him. It had been three weeks sense Sakura came back from the hospital, Naruto had rented a larger apartment to make room for his new family, and Sasuke had been evicted from his old apartment and he was staying with Naruto until he could find a place of his own.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it," whispered Naruto getting out of bed; he put a bath robe on and walked over to the crib where little Tomoko lay crying. Naruto gently picked her up and left the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"Shhh, it's alright, Daddy's got ya," comforted Naruto while he got a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave. With the bottle Naruto went into the living room and sat down on the rocking chair and fed Tomoko. Naruto dozed while Tomoko drank hungrily from her bottle. Naruto snapped awake when he heard someone walk in the room.

"It's just me," Sasuke said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, sorry if Tomoko woke you up," Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said, there was silence except for Tomoko who was still eating.

"What's it like?" Sasuke said breaking the silence.

"Pardon?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows.

"What's it like to be a father?" Sasuke asked looking out the window; a full moon was setting.

"It's awesome, I don't know how to explain it but it's a great feeling," Naruto said with a smile. Then Tomoko stopped eating and dozed back to sleep in Naruto's arms.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning," yawned Sasuke and got up and left down the hall.

-

The next morning Naruto was summoned to some strangers house, the summon was from the Hokage; she said to meet one of her assistants there.

"You should probably go," Sakura said sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee, "It's probably important."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Naruto refilling one of his Kunai holsters.

"I'll be fine, and if I need help there are a ton of people I can ask," assured Sakura.

"Alright, but only 'cause you said so," Naruto said and he got up kissed Sakura on the cheek and left.

Naruto met the assistant at the address he was supposed to.

"You asked for me?" asked Naruto as he approached the assistant.

"Yes, you are Uzumaki Naruto?" the assistant asked.

"Yes I am," answered Naruto.

"Good, we have a mission for you," the assistant said handing Naruto a scroll.

"What is it?" asked Naruto opening the scroll.

"Your mission is to teach a graduated three man cell," explained the assistant, "they're vital info is in that scroll. So will you accept?"

Naruto thought for a moment, he didn't exactly have a reliable flow of income, and it would be interesting to be a teacher, but why him? Naruto got the lowest grades in the class.

"I'll accept," Naruto answered finally.

"Good, you'll be introduced to your team a week from now at 1 O'clock pm," the assistant said and disappeared.

_'Oh, this'll be fun,'_ chuckled Kyuubi.

'Not you again, what do you want,' thought Naruto.

'_I just was eavesdropping and I heard that they asked you to be a teacher, that has to be a joke!'_ scoffed Kyuubi in a maniacal tone.

'No it's not, I have the scroll with my students info in my hands right now,' thought Naruto.

'Oh, those poor, poor souls, I feel sorry for them already,' sighed Kyuubi, 'well I'm off.'

That was one of Naruto and Kyuubi's shortest conversations, which Naruto was glad; he hated it when they were dragged out. Naruto walked home questioning whether he was really teacher material or not.

Naruto walked in his front door, he took off his shoes and stepped in the entrance hall.

"Sakura I'm home," Naruto called. Naruto walked in the living room and found Sakura with Tomoko in her arms rocking on the rocking chair.

"Sakura," Naruto started but Sakura silenced him.

"The baby's asleep," Sakura whispered.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto apologized and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"That didn't take you long," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, they asked me to teach one of the graduating cells," explained Naruto.

"I think you'll do fine," Sakura said with a smile.

"I hope I do," whispered Naruto.

-

A week went by, and Naruto got up and ready for the day. He had to meet the new cell he was teaching. Naruto looked through the scroll and found out the names, birthdates, and test scores of each student.

The first student was Yahagi Ikemoto, he was 12 years old, born on Aug. 23, and he was in the lowest 5 of the class. Next was Kazisa Takahashi, he was also 12; born on June 5 and had extremely high scores on his tests. The last student was Hoashi Yumi, she was 13; born on Dec. 8; she had good scores but she excelled at combat skills.

'This'll be interesting,' thought Naruto. Naruto was planning to use the standard bell game to test his students' abilities.

Naruto helped Sakura with Tomoko in the morning but around noon he left to meet his cell.

It was around 1:00 when Naruto entered the classroom. And in the room he saw the usual team of two boys and one girl.

"You must be team 3," said Naruto looking at the kids.

"What's it to ya?" said a boy with black spiky hair similar to Naruto's, he wore green cargo shorts with a black muscle tank top under a long sleeve fishnet shirt.

"Are you our new teacher?" asked a boy with shoulder length brown hair tied back into a ponytail, he wore a simple white shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the black haired boy.

"Will you two shut it!" yelled a girl with blonde hair, she loose black pants and a navy blue T-shirt.

"Well so much for a good first impression," sighed Naruto, "I couldn't have been this bad when I was their age!"

"So really who's our teacher?" asked the black haired boy.

"I am, and I want you to follow me," answered Naruto. The black haired boy looked over at his teammates, they shrugged their shoulders. They followed Naruto out onto one of the roof tops; it was the same rooftop that team 7 introduced each other to Kakashi.

"So why are we up here?" asked the brown haired boy asked.

"I thought we would introduce ourselves, the usual like your name and a little something about you," Naruto answered taking a seat on a step, "How about you with the black hair start."

"Me? Well I'm Yahagi Ikemoto, I always like a good fight," Ikemoto started but the blonde girl inturupted.

"If you could!" scoffed the girl, Ikemoto shot her a deadly glare.

"Any way, I hate teachers and I like to sleep," replied Ikemoto.

'I feel so sorry for you Kakashi!' Naruto thought.

"Good, next you with the ponytail," Naruto said.

"I am Kazisa Takahashi, I like to be alone so I can think, I hate it when people bother me," Takahashi said folding his arms.

"And now the young lady," Naruto rounded to the girl.

"My name is Hoashi Yumi, and I don't like it when people pry into my personal life," Yumi said with a glare, "What about you?"

"Me? I am Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my first year teaching, but I have a feeling this cell will be, er… interesting," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"So what are our duties gonna be?" asked Takahashi.

"Ah, tomorrow morning meet me by the training grounds and we'll begin on our survival test," answered Naruto standing up.

"A TEST?" yelled Ikemoto his jaw dropping, "WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION EXAM ALL ABOUT THEN?"

"Well you see; we want to make sure you really are shinobi material, just warning you if you fail you go back to the academy. And this test has a 66 rate of failure."

Ikemoto's jaw dropped to the floor. Yumi just had bored expression, and Takahashi started to fidget.

"We tomorrow bring all your weapons and supplies. Oh, and don't bother eating 'cause you'll just hurl it back up," said Naruto and he walked away.

"How hard is this exercise gonna be?" asked Takahashi.

"I dunno, I'm going home," Yumi said as she started walking away.

"I am so screwed!" Ikemoto groaned in the back.

-

Author's notes: Yes cheesy chapter, but every story has to have them! Well I hoped you liked it! If you have any questions or comments please feel free to say so.

Question about Kyuubi: Someone asked if Sakura knew about Kyuubi. And the answer is: No. She doesn't know about him, but she will learn in the future, but if I were to go into any more detail it would ruin a great part!

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. AuthorsNote

AN: Okay I regret to inform you all my dedicated fans and readers that I will be retiring as a fan fiction author. I am so sorry every one, but the reason(s) for retiring is a) there was a bug in my computer and it ate most of my stories, b) school has gotten so hectic and difficult and if I ever hope to achieve my dream of becoming an Air Force officer then I will need to dedicate my mind heart and soul to that, and c) I have had a terminal case of writers block.

I will still colab with other interested authors like I am colabing with the author that goes by the pen-name of Oro-sama, and the story is called: Clue: Ninja Style! And I may come up with one-shot drabble occasionally but other than that I am retired.

Again I am so sorry and it breaks my heart to have to disappoint all my beloved fans, who knows maybe next summer I might get a come back but until then- Ja Ne!

-Ernilriel

TT


End file.
